The Times We Had Together
by LucarioNinetales
Summary: We have been through so much, can you remember any of it? Especially the one on Mirage Island? I remembered, but you don't... [FRANTICSHIPPING]


**Me : Hello everybody! It's me again! Today will be a one shot on Ruby and Sapphire! (FranticShipping)**

**Sapphire : Ruby! Get back here you prissy idiot!**

**Me : I'm gonna get Emerald... *rushes out of the room***

**Ruby : No! I will never battle you! Never ever!**

**Emerald : What's going on up there? I heard shouting and how can I help you? (Me : *mentally facepalm*)**

**Me : Please do the disclaimer for us!**

**Emerald : Ok sure. ****LucarioNinetales does not own Pokemon in any way, shape or whatsoever and please readers keep that in mind...**

**Me : Thank you so much!**

**Emerald : You are welcome! *flashing a bright smile***

**Me : And now! Lets all proceed with our story!**

* * *

**_The Times We Had Together_**

We met when we were ten,

I saved you from danger

And you made me clothes.

We made the deal on your birthday,

Which is also 80 days before mine.

I had to earn all the eight gym badges in 80 days

And you had to earn all the ribbons for the contests in Hoenn in 80 days.

You are obsessed with contests and wanted to be a coordinator,

While I am obsessed with battles and just want to be a trainer.

We met many times during our journey.

At Dewford, the Abandoned Ship also at Fortree.

We even went to the Cave of Origin together.

We tried defeating Archie and Maxie but failed miserably.

We had the orbs in our bodies later and are linked to Groudon and Kyogre.

While battling them we got knocked out and got brought to the mysterious island, Mirage Island.

We spent our time there training to battle and defeat the two legendary Pokemons.

But when we were about to go and battle them,

I confessed my feelings to you.

And you said that you like me too,

But you pushed me into Wallace's flying car and revealed the scar which reminded me of the past.

The scar which made me want to be a trainer,

And you to stop being a trainer and to not show your abilities because you made me cry years ago.

You abandoned me and went to fight alongside with Marge instead.

You abandoned just so to protect me

And went to fight Groundon and Kyogre with your dad and Marge.

When you and Marge managed to defeat Groudon and Kyogre,

Another danger appeared and we have to fight alongside each other to bring peace back to Hoenn.

We have to fight Maxie and Archie,

They are our final opponents.

Although many people lost their lives due to this legendary battle,

We still fought till the end.

In the end you used your mysterious sixth Pokemon which you did not reveal to anyone before,

Which turned out to be a Celebi, the time travelling Pokemon.

And you used it to shatter the two orbs.

In the end, we blacked out and Celebi brought us to a slightly different future.

The future it brought us to was more beautiful than ever as everyone was well and alive.

A few months later, we were asked to attend the opening ceremony of the new Battle Frontier.

We were busy training to defeat the enemy who was none other than Archie.

When the crisis was over,

We took part in the facilities at the Battle Frontier and of course had fun.

Now, many years after whatever had happened 6 years ago,

We are still friends.

But bickering friends.

I have tried asking you if you remembered what I said to you 6 years ago before at Mirage Island,

But you kept saying that you have totally forgotten about it.

I can see that you still remembered it,

You just didn't have the courage to say that you remembered.

Now we are 16,

I have stopped asking you that question years ago.

Because I know that you are already mine.

Because you told me that we were more than friends.

I may always call you 'Prissy Boy',

And you retort by calling me 'Wild Girl',

But something will always remain the same for eternity,

And that would the fact that,

I'm yours,

And you are mine.

You are my beloved boyfriend who will always stay by my side no matter what,

And I am your precious girlfriend who will do anything it takes to win you over day by day.

Together we make a great pair,

And you do remember the times we had together don't you?

* * *

**Me : So what do you think? Please review!**

**Emerald : Yep! Please review!**

**Ruby and Sapphire : *still chasing each other***

**Me : Will they ever get tired? She's the one who keeps pestering Ruby for battles and he did the reverse... Making her enter contests...**

**Emerald : I dunno... It depends...**

**Me : They are forever the bickering couple...**

**Emerald : Agreed.**


End file.
